everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Allemande En L'Air
Allemande En L'Air is the daughter of the Tenth Dancing Princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses, but sides with the Rebels after struggling with and failing to succeed with dancing. She strives to make her parents proud, scrambling to achieve greatness in anything and everything else she can, only to accomplish pushing out everyone around her when she needs the help the most in her life. Character Personality A few traits you might notice she has when you are around Ally is grumpy, unsociable, and flat out a lone wolf. A growling wolf who's sitting in the back of the cave wanting you to go away, to be more specific. She doesn't want anyone's help, let alone hardly even want yo talk to anyone at all. And she makes it very clear that she doesn't like being around people. In her eyes, most of them are just a distraction. Ally often times ignores the people around her, scarcely bothering to even look at them. Her only focus really is to get good grades. To get beyond good grades, in fact. Perfection is what she tries to aim for because she thinks it will finally please her parents, who are dismissive of all her outstanding grades and achievements because not a single good thing comes out of her dancing. Ally has become overwhelmed with trying to please her mother, even though she's sick and tired of it. So much so that she tells herself that she often says she's done with trying to do anything to fulfill her story from now on, only to find herself back to the dance floor trying to get it right once again. Her unhealthy habit has led her to spend the allotted amount of her day doing her schoolwork and then spending the rest of it attempting to dance. She hardly allows herself any free time, which she doesn't spend with people. At this point, she's hardly got any people to hang out with anyways. Her social skills have withered away and her initial response to everything around her is frustration and bitterness. Ally claims she is happiest when she is alone, but her situation is in dire need of someone to help her. The only problem is, she won't let anyone. The reality of it is that she used to be a happy, social butterfly, but she believes that she needs to shut out everything she used to be because it obviously hasn't helped her dancing dilemma. Ally thinks she spent to much time paying attention to others rather than herself and what she needed to succeed, so she's trying desperately to accomplish what she needs to get done now on her own. And, while Ally is doing it alone, she still isn't noticing herself at all. She's completely ignoring her own happiness, her own social life, her own life as a whole! She's given the whole thing up to try to make her parents proud of her. Ally's running herself dry trying to water someone who washes it all down the drain. While the fear of not completing the story and "going poof" drive both Ally and her parents to react the way they do to the situation, the process is doing no good what-so-ever. Ally dabbles in the concept of Rebelling, but is dreadfully scared of what she doesn't know. She offers herself no alternative, which leaves her in the same horrible state as before. Leading an awful life, Ally's sources of joy come in forms of escapism. Her less regular hobbies consist of things that take her mind away from everything in life. Her greatest happiness comes in behaving the feeling of a different life. What Ally is scared to admit to herself, though, is that there is the possibility to change her life, she's just too frightened by the uncertainties of the idea to believe it that it's possible. Appearance Ally has rich brown skin with dark hair both very curly and thick. She has golden-brown eyes which ley right behind her glasses. She's a little above average height with a lean body and well-worked legs. Her expression is typically far beneath enthusiastic, which doesn't necessarily match the tutus she often wears. Along with her frilly skirts, Ally wears lots of tights, sweaters, and warm clothing, usually in tans and whites, accompanied with golds and silvers. Her outfits are usually covered in tree and leaf motifs and designs. Hobbies & Interests Dance Or at least attempting to do such. Dance has gone from an exciting game to a revolting failure throughout her lifetime, and is the source of much distress for Ally. She constantly studies and practices dance, wearing out not only her shoes but herself, too. It both confused and frustrates her that she can't get it right, especially after years of trying. Although she is exceptional at numerous other things, this is the only thing she seems to care about succeeding in, because it's the only thing her parents care about her succeeding in. Her never-ending struggle to please her parents has become an unhealthy obsession that both Ally and her parents fail to acknowledge. Music Although she'd scarcely admit it, she truly enjoys playing instruments and hearing charming tunes, but the happiness is often filled by the fact that what pleases her doesn't please her parents. She's very gifted musically but disregards it and has even called it unlucky that she must've got stuck with the wrong talent. Ally is most interested in woodwinds and is frequently playing the clarinet over the array of instruments she knows how to play. She is a big part of the school's band and even volunteers to play the melodies for the Ever After High's Glee Club during practices. She usually tells herself that she shouldn't be paying so much attention to something her parents don't approve of, but she just can't help herself. Reading Ally's fun is usually found in between the pages of books. In her free time, Ally enjoys reading, both fiction and non-fiction. She's read her fair share of dancer's biographies and books on the art of dance in an effort to find something that could help her, but, again, with no prevail. But she does love to read romance and relationship novels, as well as mystery and suspense. They offer as sweet escapes for from her stressful and frustrating life. "Magic Touches" & Abilities Ally is very musically gifted and can quickly learn how to play any instrument you give her. Although she is already a quick learner as is, her incredible knack for music is undeniable. Unfortunately, she finds it useless as it isn't making her parents any prouder. Fairytale :Main Article: The Twelve Dancing Princesses Full Story: The Twelve Dancing Princesses A king has noticed his twelve daughters have been wearing out their shoes and dancing all night, but he can't figure out where they are sneaking off to boost down. He declared that anyone who could find the place where the princesses were running to in the night would be the next king and marry the daughter of his choice. But, there was a catch: if you could not accomplish this task in three days, you would be killed. One day, a knight was passing through the kingdom and heard of the king's offer. He asked an old woman in the forest how he could find where the princesses were going, and he was given a cloak that turned him invisible to follow the princesses in secret, and told not to drink the wine the princesses offered him. The knight was given a room next to the princesses to find the secret getaway, and fooled the princesses into thinking that he had fallen asleep, but was only pretending for he had not drunk the wine which is meant to make him fall asleep. When he heard the princesses starting to move and chatter, he put on the invisibility cloak and followed them down the hidden stairwell they took to a place of trees with gold and silver leaves and a beautiful lake where they danced the night away with princes. The youngest was suspicious that someone was near, but the oldest did not listen. He took evidence from the place to prove he was telling the truth, and showed it to the king the next morning. The knight married the oldest princesses and became king of the kingdom with her as her queen. Next Generation Madison En L'Air, the last 10th Dancing Princess was always a bit bitter that she didn't get a bigger role in her story, and decided to make the most of it by becoming a superb dancer and later widely recognized as a great and famous dancer. She's found herself on magazine covers and guest starring on shows, and hoped Ally would create something bigger for herself than just her story as well. She always pushed Ally to be her best, and was convinced that she was just a slow learner until she realized that her grades were exceptional. That is, all of them except for her grade in dance. Madison is, to a degree, angry about this, believing that Ally might be avoiding dance, and has convinced her husband of the same thing. Ally was supposed to be the next in line to take over the legacy, but Madison is afraid one of her younger siblings will have to take it for her. Madison is harder on her more than ever, which stresses out Ally even more about her failures. Alliance After ceasing to prevail at dancing, Ally sided with the Rebels deciding that she logically can't fulfill her destiny if she can't dance. She would like to say that she knew what she wanted to do besides her own legacy, but honestly wants to fulfill it as she always had. There are a lot of reasons Ally is skeptical of the idea of "writing your own story", and isn't entirely sure it is even possible, but can't think of any better option than to test the theory. Name :Pronunciation: al-eh-MON-day EN luh-AYR Her first name, Allemande, is a type of German dance, representing both her story themed around dance, and the origin of that story, Germany. She prefers to go by Ally instead. (Be warned, she harnessing called Mandy.) As for her last name, En L'Air is a dance term typically used in ballet that translates to "in the air", again emphasizing the theme of dance. This name has become quite a burden to Ally. Relationships You can read about Ally's relationships here. Outfits Trivia *Ally's last name was originally going to be Tanz, meaning "dance" in German. Gallery Allemande tanz.jpg|Ally's Signature design --she's really short in this one tho Allydoodle.jpg|a doodle ClariNEAT.jpg|ally bein happy yee Allybypatch.jpg|cute grumpy ally Ally legacyday.jpg|allys legacy day!! Ally tired.JPG|marker doodle ! Category:Rebels Category:The Twelve Dancing Princesses Category:Lesbian Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Characters Category:German Category:Patch's Characters